The Heisters
by Rutina
Summary: AU. They'll do anything, for any price. And Roxas just had to go and get himself mixed up in it, didn't he? Akuroku, Zemyx, RikuSora
1. It's Marly's Fault

It was an ordinary evening in September, the day before I was due back to school. It was unusually cold, and the broken radiator in my room did nothing for my practically frostbitten toes. I tossed and turned for a while, unable to sleep thanks to the chill and the gale outside. Eventually I sighed, and clambered out of bed, figuring I might as well tire myself out if I wasn't able to sleep. I almost immediately regretted my decision when my feet met with the freezing floor. Hissing in pain, I stuffed the frozen appendages on the end of my legs into an old pair of Nike trainers, and threw on my old white sweater over my bare chest. Shivering at the cold, I shuffled through my bedroom door and headed on downstairs.

My plan on playing Final Fantasy until I collapsed was, however, short lived. The wind had knocked over a tree onto the power lines, so we had no electricity. I was momentarily baffled, and about to draw the curtains closed again when I spotted a flash of something bright pink in the midst of the storm. Taking a second look, I spotted our cat, Marly, yowling pitifully in the back garden. Marly was a rescue cat we had taken in 5 years before. We had found him eating my younger sister Namine's pet canary, and Mum had all been for shooting him on the spot, but Dad had been taken with his bright pink fur, and took him down to the vet's. The vet had said that someone had obviously dyed him, and it would grow out soon enough. Dad had wheedled and pleaded with Mum until she agreed, so he stayed. Strangely, his pink fur never grew out, but sometimes it looked brighter than others. I suspected Dad of treachery.

Marly was a coward of a cat – he would yowl and cry at the slightest thing. He was also extremely stupid; he would forever be walking into things and falling down the stairs. He once even fell out of my bedroom window, but he landed in the pond, so he survived. Mum was furious, since it scared away all her frogs. And if cats had a sexual preference, I swear Marly would be gay. He spent all of his time with Mum and her flowers, and I caught him more than once watching me in the bath with his tongue lolling out.

I don't know why I'm rambling on about my camp cat. I guess it's because that, so very soon, my life would be changed in a flash. And definitely not for the better.

Unlocking the backdoor, I cursed at the cold, figuring I might as well rescue Marly before he froze to death or got crushed by a flying cow. And by that I don't mean my Form Tutor. I huddled inside my too-small sweater, and yelped when the wind nearly knocked me flat on my face. I hurtled across the garden towards Marly, and tried to grab hold of him so I could get back inside the house ASAP, when he gave a particularly loud yowl and sped out into the woods at the back of the house. Grunting in frustration, I went after him, rationalising that Mum might kill me if she discovered a dead pink cat in her Begonias.

As I entered the forest, I noticed the wind subside somewhat. It was still freezing, but the lack of wind took the edge of the cold, and I carried on, grateful for the improvement. After ten minutes of searching, I still couldn't find Marly, and I was getting seriously pissed. I was covered in scratches and cuts from the forest, and there was mud up to my calves. I decided that in five minutes, if I still didn't find him, I would head home – screw the cat. It was just when I made that decision I heard a yelp off to my right. I struck out towards it, wondering if Marly was being eaten by some giant spider or whatever – these were pretty thick woods. Another, louder, noise prompted me to move faster.

How stupid I was.

After working my way through a particularly nasty bramble thicket, I found myself on the edge of a large clearing. I had been here many times in my childhood with Namine, and we had played horsey on the large overhanging branch that hung just above the ground. It was this branch that drew my attention, and what I saw froze my blood in my veins to a solid icicle, and my chest contracted so tightly that I couldn't physically breathe even if I wanted to.

A man was tied tightly to the branch – he was bleeding profusely from the chest and neck, and both his legs looked broken. His face was puffed and swollen, and covered in bruises. Round him were gathered a group of people. Most of them were men, though there was one short blonde woman. There was a stiff, official looking man with a head of brown hair; a shocking redhead who looked as thin as me; a boy not much older than me with silver hair pooling just on his shoulders; and two other boys on the far side of the clearing. One had a blonde Mohawk, and the other had a large purple fringe over one eye. All of them were wearing the same black trench coat and black gloves.

But the most terrifying of all was the man standing over the body. I wondered through my terror if he was some relation to the silver haired boy, since their hair was exactly the same, except that it fell almost to his ankles. I noticed with revulsion that the sword in his hands was covered in blood almost up to the hilt. I heard a groan, and almost cried out in shock when the man on the branch groaned and stirred. The redhead yelled in surprise.

"Why isn't he dead yet?!"

The silver-haired man growled. Wordlessly, he took his sword and plunged it into the poor man's chest, until it came out the other side. The redhead started, and the blonde with the Mohawk buried his head in the purple-haired boy's shoulder. The leader, as it seemed, withdrew his sword and inspected the man briefly, before plunging the sword back in, and my brain stopped. As the sword withdrew for the second time with a sickening _schluck,_ the world titled sickeningly, and my knees shook.

Time stood still.

I screamed in horror, and all of them whipped round to face me. The blonde girl shrieked in horror; _"Sephiroth!!"_ and turned towards the murderer. Sephiroth, the terrifying man, advanced towards me, the others followed, and I finally felt not just fear, but the danger I was in. Stumbling, I turned and ran back through the bushes.

The blood was pounding in my ears, my burst of energy simply from the fear and revulsion of what I had just witnessed. The nausea was curling in my stomach, and I retched, my vomit spattering all over the vegetation, and leaving a trail for them to find me. I heard voices and sped up, taking no heed to the injuries I was inflicting on myself as I tore through the sharp branches and thorns.

I recognised the redhead's voice, calling from somewhere behind me. "Damn, he's fast!" he yelled distantly. I heard a muffled reply, and suddenly the woman burst out of the undergrowth in front of me. I skidded to a halt, mud splattering further up my body, leaves and twigs flying in all directions. She flung herself towards me; I screamed again and threw myself sideways, nearly colliding with the redhead who had appeared suddenly to my right. He tried to catch me, but I ducked below his arms and dived back into the trees. I heard the woman curse, and then cut off in surprise. It was then I fell over a knarled tree root in my path and went crashing to the ground. The sound reverberated 

throughout the forest, and I heard exclamations come from all around me. I jumped up in horror, and crumpled under my knee. I hauled myself along the path, my knee trembling in pain, but there was a rustle behind me - and I turned.

It was Sephiroth, and he had a gun trained on me. My eyes were wide in fear, and I froze in place. Time seemed to freeze again, the both of us locked in another dimension inside his slitted eyes. My hand gripped onto a large branch and I took hold, my last chance to defend myself. His eyebrows shot up in amusement, and his grip tightened on the trigger. There was a crashing in the bush and the redhead emerged, panting, heavily coated in mud. He took one looked and bellowed "SEPHIROTH, _NO!"_ As he pulled the trigger.

I felt the bullet pierce into my arm, and I was vaguely aware of a horrible scream, gargled and distorted, and the horrified face of the redhead. The burning spread through my shoulder, and the scream intensified and became so loud my ears throbbed. The redhead was closer, right in front of me, and I realised I was the one screaming. I caught a last look of Sephiroth, with a slow predatorial smirk across his face.

The world went black.


	2. The Meeting of Xigbar

OMG! I like, completely forgot to introduce myself in the first chapter -dies-

Anyway, HI! I'm Ruthy. This is my first Kingom Hearts Fic -wipes tears from eyes- and I want to thank MY LOVELY BETA FOR PUTTING UP WITH MY DELAYS (and appalling writing). AkuRoku is one of my life's staples (like bread, milk and pocky) and I was SO HAPPY to be able to write them at last ^^

I'm sorry for the crappiness and shortness of the first chapter - it was three pages long in word, and then I uploaded it was like "DWAH! IT'S SO SHORT!!" T__T. But this one was a total of seven pages, so I hope it's alright this time -sigh-. I am on half term at the moment, which is why I managed to get it done, but I ahve exmas in a week or so, so it's going to be hell through November. (Nuuuuuu!)

**Disclaimer: **Yeah yeah, I wish. If I owned KH, I would have smexx every 30 seconds. -SRSFACE-

**Warnings: Rated M for blood & gore, violence, language, angst, depression, murder, LEMON, and orgasming over Malteser cookies.**

**Full Summary: **Roxas goes to rescue his pink cat, Marly, one windy night - and witnesses something he REALLY shouldn't have. And, because of that, he gets shot. Waking up, he discovers he's in the hideout of The Heisters; they'll do anything, for anyone, as long as the pay's good! Roxas is unwittingly held in this seemingly different world, and goes through horrors that no one should veer have to endure - including the dark secrets that inhabit this place.

The only ray of light is Axel - and the very special treat that only he can make. MALTESER COOKIES. (Lol, how random T___T)

_

* * *

In the living room, the TV flickered dimly in the poor light. The house looked almost abandoned – there was a thick, gritty layer of dust coating every surface, which looked like it could choke you with ease if it was disturbed. All the lights were off or dead and cobwebs crept in the nooks and crannies of the rooms. Back inside the living room, little can be seen. In the dim light, you can vaguely make out the remnants of a fully furnished room, now torn and tattered. Sitting hunched up in the pool of light cast by the television, a young girl with a shock of blonde hair sits, trembling. Her hair is lank, unwashed, and her clothes are grubby with day old dirt. Her skin has the 12 o'clock shadow effect, the encrusted grime on her skin casting a tidal mark along her ankles, arms and neck. With wide, unblinking eyes glued to the screen, she cradles a stiff, long dead pink cat tenderly in her arms._

"_...has been missing for 48 hours. Police are extremely worried for his condition, due to the evidence of extreme violence and another body, yet unidentified, found in the woods by his home the night he went missing. There is evidence to suggest that Roxas..."_

_At this, the small child jumped suddenly, and the corpse of the cat thudded to the floor. The girl began to shudder so violently she made wild, whimpering sounds, which blocked out the majority of the rest of the report._

"_...and Police are still yet unable to reach Mr and Mrs McCartney or their home, due to the extreme damage to the roads and phone lines in that area. Finally, we would like to urge anybody that knows anything about Roxas, where he might be or anything related, please ring the following number and quote 'The Roxas McCartney Case. And now, the weather..."_

_Ignoring the remaining broadcast, the poor little girl on the carpet turned to the previously unnoticed pile on the carpet, and grinned at the suicidal corpses of her parents beside her._

_Namine died._

I was nothing. For a split second, outside of time, I didn't exist. Nothing existed. I wasn't anywhere, and anywhere didn't exist. Or it could have been a lifetime, an eternity. I never existed, never was, never could be.

And then I did. Choking, clawing my way back into existence. Later, I was never able to recall anything – because there wasn't anything, or even nothing. But sobbing, screaming in agony, I snapped back into the cold, cold, red hot harshness and eeriness of what's called Life.

Retching the hollowness of my stomach, I rolled over and winced as the ties on my wrists dug in with renewed freshness. The black leather gouged into my tender flesh, scoring deep red marks along my skin and leaving ugly black stains that stung in the wounds. My fingers were painfully numb from blood loss, and the tips of my fingers had lost nearly all their colour. With a sudden jerk to the left, I slammed against the surface behind me with a dull thud of skull meeting leather, and my eyes watered in pain. Blinking the tears away, I cried out loud for the first time as my lower body shifted, and the blood thundered back to my legs, causing an unbearable cramp which left me petrified in agony.

Sounds were beginning to creep into my ears, and I heard something like a voice from nearby. It was low, gravelly, and unmistakably male. Trembling with exertion, I rose upright, only to slump back to a half-hearted sitting position. I then became aware of my surroundings.

I was in a car – a large, black, mafia-looking thing, straight out of a low budget Bond movie. It has a black leather interior, with lots of tacky looking gadgets littering the surface of the dashboard. Going by the rate of the trees disappearing past the tinted windows, I was guessing that the driver was breaking the speed limit by about several hundred miles an hour. I groggily registered the presence of one of other person in the vehicle – a dark hooded figure swathed in more black.

_How much more cheesy can this get? Aah, starting to get back to normal then..._

With a grunt, I heaved myself until I was completely upright, albeit leaning heavily against the seat. Swinging my legs round until they were stretched out in the most comfort I could manage, I tried to concentrate on my surroundings outside the car. The man in front was obviously too preoccupied with driving to pay any attention to me, so I seemed safe for the moment.

I turned to look out of the car window, but my efforts were futile. We were going so fast, all I could make out was the greenish blur of various types of vegetation. Letting my eyes relax, the world outside slowed to a constant stream of lush, vivid green, and I finally let the floodgates of my mind loose.

I scrunched up my face as the dull ache in my head rose to a throbbing, pulsing beat that reverberated throughout my body, each heartbeat echoing deafeningly in my ears. The memories, in one sudden rush, flowed suddenly into my mind, filling up every nook and cranny with flashing images. A cold autumn evening, a pink cat yowling in the night, blood on the leaves, a man with flaming hair, the woman with an evil expression, the killer with the long silver hair standing over me, gunshots, screaming, yelling, the sensation on someone holding me, darkness and silence.

I gritted my teeth against the pain as I tried to make sense of the swirling contents of my brain. As far as I could recall, I had been outside in the woods looking for Marly, when I came across those people in black coats. The leader, with long silver hair, had killed a man, and he had been bleeding all over the ground. Then the woman had spotted me...

Here the memories got hazy, and I pounded myself mentally to try and recall the events from... whenever it was. I would get to that later. Sighing, I leant back against the seat, stretched out awkwardly across the cushioned leather with my legs still burning with the sudden rush of blood back into the veins. Closing my eyes, I let the memories move with their own free will, hoping that they would lead to an answer. The images, sounds and sensations, distorted and jumbled, floated haphazardly behind my tired eyelids. With an inaudible groan, I shifted every so slightly, and then my eyes snapped open.

_The blood was pounding in my ears, my burst of energy simply from the fear and revulsion of what I had just witnessed. The nausea was curling in my stomach, and I retched, my vomit spattering all over the vegetation, and leaving a trail for them to find me. I heard voices and sped up, taking no heed to the injuries I was inflicting on myself as I tore through the sharp branches and thorns._

_I recognised the redhead's voice, calling from somewhere behind... the woman burst out of the undergrowth in front of me. I skidded to a halt, mud splattering further up my body, leaves and twigs flying in all directions. She flung herself towards me; I screamed again and threw myself sideways, nearly colliding with the redhead who had appeared suddenly to my right... I fell over a knarled tree root in my path and went crashing to the ground... crumpled under my knee. I hauled myself along the path, my knee trembling in pain, but there was a rustle behind me - and I turned._

_It was Sephiroth, and he had a gun trained on me... the redhead emerged, panting, heavily coated in mud. He took one looked and bellowed "SEPHIROTH, NO!" as he pulled the trigger._

_I felt the bullet pierce into my arm, and I was vaguely aware of a horrible scream, gargled and distorted... I caught a last look of Sephiroth, with a slow predatorial smirk across his face._

_The world went black._

_And yet..._

_Someone was holding me. It was warm, like fire, and felt gentle and kind. Sounds, from a great distance, broke over me like waves, unclear and indiscernible. I clung desperately to the flaming warmth in the cold, cold darkness and it clung back, as desperate as me. But it was getting colder and colder, and my heart was slowly freezing through my body, and the hold on me was weaker and no longer warm._

_And then everything really DID go black._

My eyes snapped open and I jolted upright with a loud, ear splitting scream. The driver nearly shot out of his seat and cursed loudly, swerving and nearly leaving the road. With an enraged shout, he twisted round in his seat to glare at me. As he did so, his hood fell off to reveal his face for the first time.

His voice washed over me as I paid no attention, still immersed in my mind. The man wasn't young, probably early forties, and his face was pitted and scarred like the surface of the moon. He wore an eye patch over his left eye, and there was a large red scar running down the opposite side of his face. His hair was grey, but with streaks of black in, as if it had turned grey due to stress not age. It was pulled back into a tight ponytail, and it fell from the back of his head down his back and the seat, so I couldn't see how long it was. His expression was angry, and a small amount of spittle was accumulating at the corner of his mouth. I watched in detached fascination as finally a fleck flew from the little build up and landed on his seat.

I suddenly blinked, for no reason jerked back to reality as he finished his tirade.

"...like some damn SHIT, who can't seem to learn how to shut the fuck up when he needs to and screams like a mother fucking girl when his life is on the line! So, little dude, shut the FUCK up or I'll just take the liberty of silencing you myself, fuck Sephiroth."

He paused.

"Forget that, you might get some nasty disease."

I couldn't help it – probably the main cause behind it was the bubble of mass hysteria that was building up inside of me, but that didn't stop me.

I snorted. The guy looked like someone had just told him he was pregnant, his mouth was actually hanging open. It was so inexplicably funny I kept giggling, and then laughing so hard I couldn't stop. My chest was tight, and I couldn't breathe, and already the edges of my vision were darkening, but I couldn't stop laughing. My hysteria rose to its peak and without any discernible change I was crying, sobbing in an ugly way that it must have been pitiful to see. The guy now looked calm, as if this was something that happened every day. Sighing, he turned back around and kept driving, obviously waiting for me to finish. This sudden bout of calmness subdued me, and I took a deep breath, storing away my hysterics and wiping away the tears from my blotched face.

The man drummed his fingers against the steering wheel in no particular rhythm, and raised his voice slightly when he spoke.

"You better now?"

I nodded on instinct, but remembered he couldn't see me and replied, "Yes, I think I'm alright now."

My voice was hoarse from the crying and lack of use, but he took no notice. Brushing a few loose strands of iron grey hair from his forehead, he spoke to me again, but in a smoother, more comforting tone.

"You got over it surprisingly quickly. Out of the few cases we've had, most have been constantly screaming and trying to free themselves, and have been general pains in the ass. I've even had one who tried to throw himself out of the door." His voice was still gruff and gravelly, and I realised that must be how he always spoke. He chuckled for the first time. "That was one hell of a nutter, though. You seem more normal, though. Thank god. I mean, shit, as the driver I get lumbered with all sorts of dodgy shit, and people are one of the most annoying. I mean, gimme a goddamn break." He glanced back at me briefly, and he looked slightly concerned. "Never had one as young as you though" he remarked, brow furrowed. "How old are you?"

I licked my lips, for they had gone strangely dry. I managed a throaty whisper. "I'm sixteen next month" I croaked, and the man's eyebrows shot up. He turned back around, and I just caught him muttering "Fuck." Clearing his throat, he continued talking as if nothing had happened, though I could tell he was slightly disturbed. I shivered.

"So, kid, I'm not really meant to be talking to you, but since you're such a pipsqueak I'll make an exception." I squawked in protest, and he chuckled again. "Since you're so ickle, I'll clue you in a bit before we get there so you don't go completely nuts." For the first time, I actually realised we were going somewhere, and my blood chilled for a moment. Raising my volume, I voiced my first question.

"So where are we going?"

He grunted. "Headquarters. It's where we're all based, though of course we'll head back to our branch later once we've dealt with it." He glanced quickly at me in the wing mirror, and I knew by 'it' he meant me. Licking my lips once again, I asked another question.

"Who are 'we'?" I could hear the grin in his voice as he replied.

"You'll find that out later when Leon briefs you. When we get to headquarters, you'll have to go through a quick search and check up to make sure you're unarmed and not about to keel over in the middle of the meeting." I paled visibly at the word 'meeting', and he seemed to notice. "Of course, since you're a minor, there are a few more things we'll have to go through, but-" he stopped. I heard him shift uncomfortably in his seat. "After all," he continued, "You did see something you shouldn't have seen."

We were both quiet for a long time. I don't know how much time passed – it could have been ten minutes, it could have been an hour. I just sat there, the wound in my shoulder throbbing with renewed freshness. It was starting to get dark and the green blur outside soon turned into a dark shadow, black as the car. The man cleared his throat, and I finally drew up the courage to break the silence.

"How much longer until we get there?"

"About an hour."

He lapsed back into silence. I had just about given up on a conversation when he spoke again. "Look, kid" he said voice gruff and tired. "You're just a child, but you ended up getting into something that you really shouldn't have. And you're also lucking out because it was on one of Sephiroth's missions you got caught." He sighed, and rubbed at his one visible eye. "Look, this is strictly confidential, 'kay? Sephiroth is one of our bosses, and he's an evil sadistic bastard. Whatever you do, don't get on his bad side or, quite frankly kid, you're screwed." He saw me pale in the mirror and exhaled, obviously exhausted.

"Don't get the wrong idea – I can't tell you anything, but I'll just say that most of the people where I work are decent guys, but they have to do their job. You should probably be fine, but this IS an undercover business, so don't expect your life to go back to normal." He glanced at me again, "Just a warning."

For the first time I'd been awake, I saw him indicate, and he turned right. I realised that he hadn't slowed down one bit, and I felt extremely apprehensive. The flashing light on the dashboard switched off, and he started talking again.

"Don't worry kid, seriously. You're in good hands. Leon's like, a fucking genius, and I bet most of the guys will be looking out for you, being so small and all." His shoulders shook, and I noted with annoyance he was laughing. I huffed, and he turned quickly to grin at me. "I'm not kidding," he grunted, suddenly serious. "I mean, it's thanks to Axel you're still alive."

I froze where I was sat, and my heart stopped beating. After what seemed like an eternity of yet more silence, I managed to rasp "W-who's Axel?"

The man looked startled. "How can you miss him? He's the lanky idiot who looks like he's set his head on fire – it's a red as a fire engine." My eyes flashed wide open as memories once again resurfaced.

_A shocking redhead who looked as thin as me_

_I recognised the redhead's voice, calling from somewhere behind me_

_Nearly colliding with the redhead who had appeared suddenly to my right_

_There was a crashing in the bush and the redhead emerged_

_Someone was holding me. It was warm, like fire, and felt gentle and tender _

_The flaming warmth in the cold, cold darkness and it clung back, as desperate as me_

_Flame_

_Warmth_

_Redhead_

_Axel._

_-_

"Kid, wake up! Oy, kid, wake up! We're nearly there."

I blinked hazily, my vision blurred. I groaned and shook my head, trying to shake away all traces of sleep. I wondered briefly when I had dozed off. Screwing up my eyes, I could make out the man though the darkness of the car. I didn't realise that we had stopped until he opened his door and climbed out of the car. I nearly shrieked when my door suddenly swung open and I very narrowly missed pitching headfirst out of the vehicle. With a low chuckle, the man hauled me not-so-gently upright, and I hissed in pain. Muttering an apology under his breath, he pulled a black blindfold from his coat and reached for my head. I squeaked indignantly and tried to shy away from him, but the pain in my shoulder and the blood loss in my limbs kept me incapacitated, no matter how much I might want to change that fact. Grinning, he wound the blindfold round my eyes and tied it securely at the back of my head. I could now see absolutely nothing, though it didn't really change how much I could see, since it was so dark already. I still shook my head in protest, but the man just laughed.

"Your choice kid, you can be blindfolded or tranquilized." He laughed again when I abruptly stopped struggling. "Anyway, we'll be there in about half an hour." I sensed him pull away, and felt the car door slam. After a heartbeat, I heard the front door open and close and a low squeak of leather against leather as he sat. A whip of the seatbelt, and the low purr of the engine, and we were once again moving. A knot of worry and fear was curling in my stomach, and it grew and grew until it had reached my throat. My mouth was dry, and I could no longer swallow. It seemed all my saliva had deserted my mouth to become a cold sweat on my palms and forehead. A bead of sweat trickled down my forehead and slid slowly underneath the blindfold and down to my eye, where I tried desperately to blink it away.

Another immeasurable amount of time flew by, and far, far too soon I felt the car slow, and finally stop. I heard the man climb out of his seat, and get out of the car, and I treasured the few age-like seconds it took him to reach my door. It opened, and he scooped me up roughly and his arms and set me down on what felt like hard asphalt. I gasped in painful relief as the cords around my ankles and wrists were untied, and the sudden rush of blood to the neglected appendages was enough agony to cause me to cry out. It was short, and fleeting, but to my ears it sounded mournful, keening though the air like a dying bird's last note. I was hauled harshly upright, and I whimpered as I buckled under the weakness and torturous pain in my legs. I heard a grunt and I was scooped up into a curt fireman's lift as footsteps approached. The pit of dread in my stomach was so painful I felt like I was going to scream with the anguish of it, until I was suddenly handed over to somebody else. I felt myself be cradled gently in someone's arms, and a wave of fatigue washed over me. A hand descended into my hair and ruffled it about.

"Good luck, kid" I heard the man. The chest behind me vibrated softly, and I heard the other laugh. The man chuckled quietly.

"See you round, hopefully." He called distantly, as I heard with horror his retreating steps. I wanted to call out, to beg him to stay, but I couldn't move. I heard him call out once more, far away.

"Name's Xigbar!"

I heard the slam of a car door, the rev of an engine, then the crunching sound of tires on gravel as he drove away. I knew that it would be very unlikely that I would see him again.

And, before I succumbed completely to unconsciousness, I could only think of one thing.

I wanted Axel.


	3. What you Need To Know

Whatever you read now, PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME. But what's following is really important.

I'm not going to write anymore TH. At least for now.

This is simply because my brain has gone PHUT for this story, and every time I try to write more I end up screaming at "The damned machine". There's also the fact that my brain is being attacked by about a million plot bulldozers TAHT WILL NTO LEAVE ME ALONE.

So I'll try and write some of them down, and see if I can get back to TH. But I am also starting to write my novel at the moment (YES CELESTE IT'S THE GHEY-FILLED ONE) so I have no idea how often I will update. This is also my final GCSE year, and I will be REALLY busy for the next six months. And I want to concentrate on my DA more (My name is MokoNe, hint hint).

I wanna say a MAHOOSIVE THANKIESSS to those people who like TH. You're very few, but very special. And I'm sorry the chapter name tricked you.

AND BETA-DARLINGGGG

I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH

-3-

You will be beta-ing my work in future too ;)

So... please don't kill me. And look forward to future sex XD

Much love, Ruthy.

Xxx


End file.
